The demon and his flower
by eliana12345
Summary: Dimitri is a 18 year old demon that cant age and his second time on earth he finds a abandoned baby of 3 months old on his door step and he takes her in and calls her Rose. 14 years later he begins to notice her more differently. Will love blossom? or will they be separated. BASED ON HANA TO AKUMA!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ**

**Hi! so I had a another account on here called ForeverGone1 so I did not copy from her. Cause I am her!**

**I had lost my account password. So this the revised version and I didn't finish it. I only made it to the 7th chapter when it was meant to be 30 . So im going to finish it!**

**This is also out of character. Dimitri is going to be hostile and somewhat mean. But hes going to change throughout the story and Rose is going to be immature and childish but she is going to mature throughout the story. Please enjoy! Also this story line does not belong to me! it belongs to Hisamu Oto. The characters belong to Richelle Mead. **

* * *

DPOV!

**Date: 1905**

Hello my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am going to tell you the story of how I met Rose Belikov,

The year is 1905 and it was a cold stormy December night. The wind howled wildly. I was sitting in my carriage until I heard a type of cry. My carriage stopped in front of my mansion and I got down and the cries got more louder and irritating.

As I walk closer to the gate to the mansion I see this little basket and I was surprised to what I saw next "what is this tiny thing?" This was the second winter I've been in this world, Because I am a demon.

I came from the underworld because there was no fun. It was simply boring. I wanted to try something new so I moved here with my butler Eddie. Well I sort of tied him and dragged him here.

**10 mins later**

"Welcome back Mr. Belikov how was yo . . What is that?" he looked at the baby that was in my arms and I just simply shrugged "I don't know. I guess its" Eddie interrupted me "You mean HER" I looked at him and I repeated myself "I don't know. I guess her mother had abandoned her" he looked shocked and soon the baby's cries continued and I sighed "why is it crying so much?" Eddie smiled and looked at the tiny baby "She's probably hungry"

I sigh "I regret picking this baby up already" I said loudly and as I was about to tell Eddie to put the thing back to were it was, the most surprising thing happened. It smiled at me.

I looked at it "Your smiling at a demon. You have some nerve little brat" I said to it.

Deep down inside I could feel my heart soften, I couldn't let this baby go. My body went rigid when I heard Eddies voice "I guess this is what people mean when they say you smile like a flower" I looked at him confused "what" Eddie smiled "That's a humans way of speech. Not that I would know. Im not human"

I picked the girl up and I looked at her "Like a flower huh" I grinned as I see her looking at her fingers with confusion "Alright. I decided. Her name will be Rosemarie. Rose for short" I smiled at the little girl "You will live here from now on" Eddie looked at me and sighed "A baby is no Joke Master Belikov. They are meant to be loved and cared for"

I sigh and start to walk away "That's why I have you Eddie"

**14 years later**

**Epov**

**Date: 1919**

"Why am I out here so early drinking tea?" Asked Dimitri. He was a late sleeper espeally when he need blood. You see us demons need blood to help us function. He hates to be woken up early. The earliest he's ever woken up was 12 in the afternoon " Ms. Rose wouldn't stop crying about it. She wanted you out here" He looked at me and shouted "Stop spoiling her" I looked at him and sighed "you spoil her more than I do"

He was going to reply back until we heard a soft shout "Dimi Dimi!" Rose ran up to Dimitri and smiled "Look at these beautiful flowers" She held up all sorts of flowers. I looked clearly at them "Rose! Those are the flowers I planted yesterday!" she looked at me and apologized and Dimitri chuckled "Here Dimi!" She gave him one.

The beautiful flower died. When flowers touches Demons they just simply die and Rose knew that very well. She always new that we were demons and that we didn't age "Rose" Dimitri said slowly "You know that when flowers touches demons they wilt" Rose nodded and smiled "So why do you keep giving them to me" Dimitri said. I swear I could see a vein on his forehead "Because" Rose said happily "I don't care. I like giving you flowers" Dimitri smiled his rare smile.

He never smiled at anyone like that, Only to Rose "Oh! Dimi! You have a petal on your head" she reached to grab it he moved away from her. She tried again and he moved even further away and soon he took it off himself. Rose looked at him with a sad expression "What's with that face Rose?" Dimitri said "You avoid me when I tried to touch you" Dimitri expression stayed blank "It was your imagination"

**24 hours later**

**Date: 1919**

**Dpov**

"Dimi! Dimi! Wake up" I felt a light pressure on my back "Dimi wake up!" I sighed "Its 11! Leave me alone" I moaned "and get off me!" I yelled "and knock next time"

I swear even when I yell at the girl she doesn't take it seriously "You don't knock" Rose said sweetly "That's because I own this house" She sighed "Get up. Im fully dressed and showered now come on!" I moaned again "Eddie said we have a visitor" I opened my eyes "Who?" I asked and she shrugged "I don't know" she got off me and ran out of the room. Her hair flowed with beauty and her red dress was covered by a type of red riding hood coat.

I got up and called Eddie and He dressed me and I walked out. I walked to the den and I looked at the person in front of me "Adrian?"


	2. You can look but you cant touch

**tell me when do u think i should post?**

**i love to here what you guys have to say. Im so bad with grammer. Im so sorry! **

**I do not own Hana to Akuma or Vampire academy! **

**I would like to reply that Rose is not going to die. **

* * *

The demon and his flower

Chapter 2

**Epov**

"Hey Dimitri!" Adrian said. He was sitting down drinking tea "What? Its been 50 years!" Adrian looked at Dimitri. He was fast asleep on the couch! I rush to him and shake him "Dimitri! Wake up" I suddenly heard a giggle.

I turned to look at Rose. She was hiding behind the couch. Adrian walked up to her and smiled sweetly "Hi princess. What's your name?" When Adrian started to talk to Rose. Dimitri's eyes snapped open and looked at both of them "Rosemarie" Rose said quickly and hid further into the couch. Adrian smiled and turned towards Dimitri "I came here to visit my friend!" Dimitri rolled his eyes "WE! Were never friends!" Dimitri shouted.

Dimitri walked towards Rose "Rose if you get too close to this guy you'll get his stupidity" Dimitri sighed "Rose run while you can" I held back a laugh as Rose ran. She loved to run around the mansion. It has 8 floors and 55 rooms and she loved it.

**Dpov**

"There are some rumors about you" I smirked and said nothing "So I guess its true, You are raising a human child" I nodded "So what Adrian. Are you here to send me back?" Adrian nodded "Yes. Jesse is getting mad" Jesse. He was the leader of the demon world, He was also one of my cousins, He looks like a 20 years old man but really hes around 250 "I came here to tell you this because you and I are buddies" I rolled my eyes "we are not buddies" I said irritated

**FLASH BACK!**

"Dimitri! Were are you going?" I turned to look all the people who had gathered around my room.

I had Eddie tied up with rope and his mouth sealed "Im going to the human world" Everyone of my workers looked at me and tried to plead me to stay "What. . Why? What business are u attending?" I shrugged "no business" One of my male workers got closer to me. My wings slowly had come out from my back.

I sat next to the window and held Eddie tightly getting ready to jump "no! you have a high ranking here! Your next to lead this world!" I rolled my eyes "It's boring here. Everything is formal" I shrugged "I don't like it here" I stood up and grabbed Eddie and flew away into the dark cloudy night of the underworld.

**4 years after I found Rose.**

**(Rose is 4)**

I was slowly walking down my mansion. I needed to go back to my study hall and start thinking of whether I should stay here on earth or go back to the demon world and leave Rose here. I couldn't decide.

Not right now. With each step I took I could here little tiny foot steps following me. I turned around and I found Rose. She had a tiny pink dress with her brown hair up to her neck. She smiled at me stupidly.

I sigh and continued walking. I heard a big thump and I turned to see that Rose had fell flat on her face. She quickly sat up and smiled at me again "Didn't that hurt you" I asked her, she didn't say anything. She just got back up and kept smiling at me "Are you stupid?" I whispered to myself "Eddie" I yelled. Eddie ran towards me and grinned "Yes sir!" I sighed "Make her study something!" Eddie nodded and picked her up and led her away.

Even now she is so attached to me and always smiles at me stupidly.

There's not one day she doesn't bring me flowers, and secretly. . .im grateful for that, maybe because I never had anyone look at me the way she does. How she smiles so innocently at me or how she brings me flowers even though I make them wilt. She doesn't look at me like im a demon

She looks at me like im a human and that's all I could ever ask from her.

**End of flash back!**

**RPOV! (FIRST TIME HUH! =) )**

I was walking down the mansion hall. I couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. I had my sleeping gown on and my hair down like it always was.

I wanted to sleep with Dimi tonight. I walked down to his room and as I was getting there I saw Eddie coming out of Dimi's bedroom "Eddie!" I said cheerfully. He turned to look at me surprised "Oh! Ms. Rose. What do you need?" I looked down and sighed "I was just thinking of sleeping with Dimi tonight" He looked at me and he blushed "Oh um Dimitri is eating right now so maybe tomorrow"

I looked at him confused "Eating? We already had dinner" I soon start to realize what he meant "Oh! Blood! The girl he always takes it from?" I smiled "oh I want to meet her!" before Eddie could object. I walked in and I stood frozen.

He was on the bed with her on top of him. Her dress was slightly coming off but not so much that you can see her breast or below. All you can see was her shoulders and neck. She looked like she was enjoying every second of it and so did Dimi.

I stood there looking at the scene before me "Oh it you" Dimi said as he licked his lips "didn't I tell you to knock before you enter?" I stood there and blushed "What are you doing Dimi?" I asked him as he led me out of his bedroom "I am drinking blood. I thought you knew that"

**Dpov:**

"I thought you knew that" she looked at me upset " Who is that woman! And why does she get to touch you and I cant! Why cant you drink my blood! My blood is just as good as hers you pervert!" she yelled at me. I sighed "Pervert? I cant drink your blood. Now I need to finish here so go back to your room"

I turned around and was about to shut the door till I felt her soft small hands grab mine and she yelled "No I don't want to leave!" I turned back and before I had the chance to think things through I slapped her hand away harshly and I yelled "Don't touch me!" she looked at me and tears had weld up in her eyes. I looked at her "Rose" I said softly.

Before I had the chance to say sorry, She ran out the room. I looked down at my hands "Im a monster" I sighed. The reason why I didn't want her to touch me was because im afraid. She's so soft and fragile like a flower and im afraid that if I touch her she will die.

Its unbearable to just think about the fact of losing you Rose.

**The next day!**

**Apov**

"Hey Rose!" I said to her with a smile. She was sitting on the couch with a sad expression "I came over today" I said happily. She just sat there, not saying a word "whats wrong Rose?" I sat next her. As I did she moved away. I looked at her "whats up with the distance?" I asked her jokingly "Dimi said not to get close to you" I toke a deep breath "Your eyes are red. Couldn't sleep?" she looked up at me for the first time and she nodded, I smiled at her "Ok so Rose. Why don't we have a stroll around town?"

**Epov**

"ROSE! ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran 3 times up and down those stairs and Rose is not to be found. I ran into Dimitris room wishing Rose was to be with him "Dimitri! Rose is not found!" Dimitri looked at me and groaned "That idiot! Were could she be" One of the maids.

Mia ran in "I think she left with Adrian because he was here this morning and his carriage is not out here. Dimitri ran towards his window and looked out "Adrian works for Jesse. Maybe hes going to take her to the demon world!" I said softly. Dimitri looked at the wall with no emotions and he ran out of the house "WAIT DIMITRI PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

**Apov**

"So Rose. How do you like the city?" I said with a goofy smile, I turned to look at Rose and she was looking out the window "I don't feel so good" she said groaning "What!" I said quickly "are you ok? Do you need to vomit?" she sighed "No im good"

after that I took her off the carriage and let her have some fresh air "Is it because Dimi is a demon and im human that we cant get along" I looked at her and sighed "Lets get going. Dimitri is probably worried sick right now" she sighed "no hes asleep right now" I looked at her

"I saw him drink blood and I didn't like it" she looked down " I was sad. So sad" she paused "I want to touch him. I want to hug him and hold his hand" I looked at her than I turn to see Dimitri coming. He stopped right in front of rose.

But her back was towards him so she couldn't see him "Why don't you tell him this yourself Little Human" She looked upset "he wont understand me. He never will" I smiled at him as his face turned sad "Well you already told him that. Look behind you" She did what I told her to do and her face became pale and she fainted "ROSE!" Dimitri yelled

**Dpov**

"ROSE!" I yelled. She landed on top of me and when I touched her. She didn't break. She didn't shatter. She stayed the same. We took her home and put her to bed. Apparently she had a light fever and should be getting better soon "So I have to give Jesse my report. Don't worry. He'll let you stay if I try hard enough" I nodded "Good luck Dimitri" And with that he flew away.

**10 mins later**

"Hold my hand" I look at her "Im a demon Rose" She smiled at me "I cant live your forever. But we can live my forever, Dimitri I don't care that you're a demon or that I am a human. I want to be with you forever. I love you Dimitri. Demon or not" I stood there. Frozen and soon I took her hand in mine and I smiled at her and she smiled back

**The next day**

"NO!" I walked in Roses bedroom and I see her in her bed and Adrian and Eddie next to her "why so early Rose?" I said to her "She wont take her medicine Dimitri" Adrian said, I glared at him "what are you doing here Adrian?" he grinned at me "I like this house" I rolled my eyes at him. I looked at Eddie "give me the pill" I demanded "Im fine really Dimi! Look!" she smiled at me. I put the pill in my mouth and kissed her on the lips. As I did, the pill went into her mouth and she swallowed it. I stopped kissing her. I felt this weird tingly feeling but I ignored it "Im going back to sleep" I walked out and the last thing I saw was the stupid looks on Adrian and Eddie

**Rpov**.

Keep cool Rose. Keep cool. I said to myself

* * *

**Tell me what you think? sorry for the grammer mistakes! Need a beta reader!**

**~Eliana**


	3. Tea party

**This is OUT OF CHARACTER**

**I don't own both stories. I also hope you like my story**

**=) **

* * *

**Dpov **

Time passed by normally. I couldn't stop thinking about how soft Rose's lips felt when I kissed her. I smiled and looked down at my work. I didn't get anything done due to the fact I can't stop thinking about the kiss! I bang my head against the hard wooden desk and thought. I got up and looked out the window. The snow was slowly falling down and the sky was pitch black. We lived somewhat far from town. I sighed. Eddie walked in and bowed at me "What do you want Eddie?"

He looked at me "Rose is ready for bed and had requested to see you."

I raised my eyebrow at him "Tell her not tonight. I have a lot of work to get done."

He nodded and walked out

"I WANT DIMI NOW!" My eye widen and I looked at my door. What the hell? "ROSEMARIE! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Eddie said. I laughed. He sounded scared. I slowly open my door and walked to Rose's room. She was laying down and she was wearing her red sleeping gown and her long beautiful hair was scattered around the pillow. She had that little pout I always found adorable. What am I thinking? Get yourself together, Belikov

"Rose. Why are you making so much noise. It's 9:00 pm. It's your bed time."

She looked at me and smiled. "Not in USA it's not. It's 1 in the afternoon there" She smirked at me. I looked at her surprised and smiled "Well then. We live in Russia. So go to sleep." I yelled.

She sighed and yelled, "I'm 14 years old Dimitri Belikov!" I looked at her shocked. Eddie gasped. She has never called me by my name and she never yelled at me. Damn those teenage hormones. I composed my face and looked her.

"Ok. Eddie change her bed time to," I paused and smirked "8:30."

She gasped and[then groaned. "As of now, you're past your bed time. Now sleep!" I yelled again.

I walked out and as I did I heard Rose yell, "WHERE'S MY GOODNIGHT KISS DIMI!" I held back a laugh.

**The next morning.**

**Year: 1919**

**1 pm**

I was sitting down outside watching as the birds flew by and chirped happily because of the beautiful weather. Well at least for them. I hate the heat! I groaned softly and sipped my tea. Rose came out of the house with her hair tied up with a bow and her blue puffy dress flowed through the air as she walked. Her bangs almost reached her eyes

"Good morning Dimi," she said to me with a smile and handed me a flower. I took it and immediately it died.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. She nodded and drank her tea and ate a piece of a cut up apple Eddie had left for her. I took the news paper and started to read.

"Dimi" Rose whispered.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Roza?"

She looked at me. "Why do you think my parents left me to die?"

My body went rigid. Oh god. I don't know what to say. "They realized you were special and said, 'Hey I don't need her,'" I said quickly.

She looked at me confused. "That doesn't make sense."

I sighed "Rose. Maybe your mom had you when she was still a baby herself. She wasn't ready and she felt scared. She thought that maybe you could live a better life without her."

She looked down. "What about my dad?"

I sighed "Rose, I don't know. Some things are better if not known," I whispered.

"What about your dad, Dimi?"

I looked at her. "He's dead," I said simply and she nodded.

"I never met your mom or sisters, Dimi."

I smiled thinking about them. "That's because they're dead."

She gasped. "I'm...I'm sorry, Dimi."

I shook my head. "Don't be."

She nodded and blushed. I hate talking to Rose about this stuff. Especially since the last time I had the sex talk with her.

**FLASH BACK!**

**_1916 (rose is 11)_**

_"__**Rose! Get in here!" Eddie was right. I need to talk to her about this. What if she meets a boy and they get serious, and he talks her into it? She will be stupid enough to say yes. I can't let that happen. Not to my Rose. **_

**_She walked into the den and sat down next to me. "Yes Dimi?" she looked at Eddie who looked like he was just as nervous as I was. I swear he looked terribly uncomfortable. _**

**_"We need to talk about love."_**

**_She looked at me and smiled "I LOVE YOU TOO DIMI!" she yelled and hugged me tightly. _**

**_I pushed her away "That's not what I meant!" I yelled. She looked at me and pouted. I sighed "Do you know what sex is Rose?" She looked lost. I groaned. She doesn't know. _**

**_Eddie looked at her. "It's when a man and a woman love each other and -"_**

**_I interrupted him. "When the mans part enters the woman's part," I paused. "That causes a baby and it also doesn't mean you always love a person. Like a one night stand." I paused again. "Like the sperm and the egg" I said her. She looked at me with a blank stare. Next thing you know, she's crying! Oh no! I did it wrong. _**

**_"AGATHA!" she screamed and cried for her maid. _**

**_"Dimitri!" Eddie yelled and came to her "Look Rose. Wait until you get married and don't listen to Dimitri. He probably has 100 kids he doesn't know about. Think of it like the bird and the bee!" _**

**_She looked at me and cried even more "Dimitri you perv!" I groaned, I am the worst guardian ever._**

**End of flash back**

Ever since then I haven't even touched the topic with her. The last thing I need is more tears.

**Next morning.**

I felt my bed shift and a soft warm hand on top of my hand and I heard a soft voice whisper my name. I turned over and my eyes opened up slowly and I soon see who it is. "ROSE!" I looked at her and she was on my bed under the covers with me. I quickly went to the end of my bed "What are you doing here!" I yelled.

She smiled and shrugged. "I came to wake you up."

Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door open "Hey Dimitri! I came to visit you again!" Adrian yelled with Eddie was right beside him.

"He let himself in the mansion," Eddie sighed. "Again." When they finished talking they looked at us and gasped. Their eyes budged out of their heads.

"Eddie. Next time lock my door before you leave at night" I said sarcastically.

**1 hour later**

**Adrian's pov**

"Hey Dimitri." He looked at me and groaned, sitting down, sipping his tea. Rose comes running in and sits down on Dimitri's lap and hands him a flower.

"Here. Keep it."

Dimitri sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

I smiled as they argued with each other, watching them as I sipped my tea. "Rose is really attached to him huh?"

Eddie nodded and smirked "Thanks to her, it's always lively in here."

I smiled. Their arguing simmered down and I looked at Rose "You know Rose. A fine lady like yourself shouldn't make a habit of slipping into a gentleman's bed for no reason." I said simply.

She looked at me surprised "I shouldn't?" she asked me.

"I don't mind. Just don't touch me" Dimitri said.

She looked at him "But I want to touch you!"

I looked at her "What have you been teaching her!" I asked with my eyes widen. I couldn't help but almost laugh. I got up from the couch and walked over to Rose "Rose. Let's take a little walk around the garden."

She nodded and followed me out the door "I wonder why Dimi doesn't let me touch him," she said sadly.

I patted her shoulder "Maybe hes not used to physical contact with you so he he feels awkward."

She looked up at me. "Really?" she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should throw a party. To speed up the process of feeling less awkward!" I said smiling.

She gasped and nodded "Thanks so much Adrian!" And she ran off. I sighed. I wonder what she sees in that unlovable man.

_**Dpov.**_

I went to my desk and I found a letter. A invitation?

I opened it and saw it was from Rose. I walked to the den and saw Rose and Adrian whispering to each other. Adrian was the first to see me "Oh I see you got the invitation to a tea gathering for the 3 of us."

I sighed and hit Adrian on the head as Rose walked away to give Eddie his invitation. "How is it fun for a demon to have a tea party in broad day light!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me. "How do you not lose your voice from all the yelling?" he said jokingly. I glared at him. "It was Roses idea," he whispered to me, sympathy in his eyes. "At least just hold her hand." I looked at him. Rose came back and smiled at me. I gave her the letter back "Rejected," I said to her and started to walk away. I turned around and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do things without thinking." I walked away.

**Apov.**

"I guess that plan didn't work" I said to Rose. I looked down at her and stopped talking. She was hiding her eyes with the letter we gave Dimitri and you could hear sobs coming from her. I grabbed her hand and smiled softly "Its ok Rose."

She ripped her hand away from me and threw the letter on the floor "THE DAY OF THE PARTY I'M GOING TO DECORATE THE HOUSE WITH FLOWERS THAT WON'T WILT! THEN BOTH DIMITRI AND YOU CAN TOUCH THEM!" I looked at her surprised as she looked up at with determination.

I smiled at her "I can help. You can make them with paper."

She smiled and nodded "Thank you."

**DPOV**

I sighed as I put down my book. I am currently laying down on my bed reading a book. Well not anymore. Ever since I got her 14 years ago I barely even touched her at all. It's quiet in this house. I should be hearing yelling and screaming. This isn't good. I got up and I opened my bedroom door to find a real flower and an invitation. Didn't I tell them I wasn't going? I walk to the den to find Adrian "Why are you here?"

He smiled. "Because we're buddies."

I groaned. "Get out of my house"

He shook his head. "Helping Rose today. We are decorating the house for the tea party." He handed me a paper flower and he smiled. "She loves you for being you. She wants you to see that. She's growing up Dimitri and soon she won't care. Treasure her."

**2 hours later**

**_Treasure her_**. That kept repeating in my head.

"Good morning Dimi." I looked up to see Rose.

"Classes are over." She nodded. I didn't want her to go to a regular school. Even to a private school. I felt better that she was safe at home with me and not with the dirty boys that can take advantage of her. I was sitting in a two person seat, Adrian was on the other side of me. I was giving room for Rose to sit next to me like she always does and she did something that made me feel jealous. She sat next to Adrian instead.

Adrian looked at her and his eyes widen. "Uhh Rose there's a seat next to Dimitri. You usually fight to sit there."

She looked down. "It's okay. Rose will do what Dimitri says and I won't touch Dimitri anymore."

I looked at her and shrugged. "That's a good attitude to have."

She softly smiled and nodded. She had a flower and her hand and I smiled in the inside. No matter how much she will distance herself, she'll always give me flowers.

"Adrian I would like you to have this." My body went rigid and I looked at him.

"Thank you Rose. I don't mind being Dimi's substitute." He smiled and they both started to bounce gently on the couch "What kind of fake flower is it?" Adrian asked and Rose just smiled.

"I dunno," she said laughing. I stood there, glaring at Adrian.

Time passed and Rose really stayed far away from me as possible. Like when it was dinner time. She sat 6 chairs away from me. I woke up silently and Rose didn't come to my room to wake me up like always. What hurt me the most was she didn't leave me flowers anymore.

"Dimi! Look at my painting" She stood by the door 20 feet away from me and to be honest, I couldn't even see it. I just nodded and said yes.

I was walking with my favorite book in my hands when I walked past Adrian and Rose talking about flowers.

"This one is so cute," Rose said and showed Adrian.

"No this one is!" Adrian said. He got inches away from her face and put the fake flower in her hair. "This one looks even prettier on you."

I threw the book to his face and he had passed out.

"Adrian!" Rose yelled. I walked by like nothing happened. "Dimi. He's injured."

I looked at him as blood surrounded him. Demons can't die in such a way. We have to be ripped to piece and burned. So he would heal in a couple of seconds.

"He's fine" I said. I picked her up and I brushed away the flower Adrian had put on her. I was going to grab her arm again until she slapped it away roughly. I stood there. My body couldn't process of what just happened. She moved away from me.

I came closer to her. "I said no to the party. So don't do it," I said to her. I walked away.

**APOV.**

"Like my flower?" I said to Rose as she walked to me. I looked at her and she was crying. She sobbed and hugged me.

"I thought I was a good girl. I thought that if I didn't touch him, he would hold my hand again." I kneeled down to look her in the eyes "He hates me Adrian. It hurts"

**Dpov.**

It's 10 am in the morning. Today is the day of the tea "party." I got up and yelled Eddie to come "Isn't it a perfect day for a tea party. Oh will you look at the time. It's time for it right now."

I sighed. "Get the carriage ready for me."

**RPOV:**

"Come on, Rose," Agatha said.

I didn't move from my bed "There's no point. Dimi isn't going."

She smiled softly and nodded, then left. I laid there. My eyes were getting watery. I will not cry. I will forbid myself from crying. I heard a big loud thump and I looked by the window to see Dimitri with his wings. He had two presents in his hands.

"Get up. I didn't fly here just to see you sleep. We have a tea party to attend to" He gave me the boxes and I opened them up to find a beautiful blue dress with white flowers and high heels. I smiled and he walked out. Agatha came in and dressed me and did my hair curly, by twirling it with her fingers. Dimi came back in and looked at me.

"Thank you Dimi." I paused "Why? You hate me so why did you do it?"

He looked at me shocked "Would I really wake up at 10 in the morning to buy a dress for someone I hate?" I looked down and he came close to my face "You brush away my hand this time and I won't forgive you," he said softly. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands and that hand slowly traveled down my arm and grabbed my hand and pushed into his chest. He hugged me! He actually hugged me! Tears travel down my face. I'm so happy!

**DPOV**

I sighed and hugged her tightly. She doesn't wither and die. I looked at her. She crying.

Really Rose. Really.

**Epov.**

Adrian and I are in the garden fixing up the table for the tea party and I see Adrian looking at something in the distance.

"That's better," he said smiling. I looked and see Master Dimitri hold Ms. Rosemarie's hand. I smiled.

"So much better," I whispered back.

A while past and Dimitri was under a tree laying down. I walked up to him and the closer I got the more you could hear snoring. I reached up to him and I saw Rose was right beside him putting paper Roses on him and his hair.

I smiled. "He looks dead with all the flowers around him."

She giggled and nodded. "The scones are done. Now leave him alone and come eat lunch" I walked away.

**Rpov**

Eddie walked away. I looked at Dimi and I wondered, what it will be like to kiss him. I slowly leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

**Epov.**

I was walking back to were they were. Rose needed to eat lunch or Dimitri would yell at me. I got closer and yelled, "Rose come on lunch is served."

I got closer and saw Rose sleeping on Dimitri's chest I smiled, walking away. Adrian and I will have a blast making fun of Dimitri for this.


End file.
